


Vanilla Sky

by Narnvaeron



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love, Love Confessions, Reader-Insert, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26716756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narnvaeron/pseuds/Narnvaeron
Summary: Inspired by the prompts: “Look at you… Goodness, you’re so cute.” and “I feel like I’m in the clouds when I’m with you.”
Relationships: Guy of Gisborne/Reader, Guy of Gisborne/You
Kudos: 4





	Vanilla Sky

Guy’s lips were warm against your skin, his stubble scratching you deliciously as he left the trail of kisses upon your exposed neck, every next one a little bit higher than the previous—until he has finally reached the soft spot behind your ear. You smiled at the tingling sensation and heard him hum, the tip of his nose brushing over your earlobe and his breath hot against you, even more than the bright sun high on the sky.

There was something utterly peaceful about the complete lack of company, the knowledge that except for you two, there was not a single soul in the whole area and it made you think that the wonderful sight in front of you and this whole, sunny afternoon was created just for you to experience. Only you two were now there, lying in the high, soft grass floating on the calm wind like a waves of the sleepy ocean, only you two were listening to the birds’ singing above your heads, only you two were embraced by the warm sunlight, only you two breathed the fresh air filled with the scent of blooming flowers and heated earth. It was just the two of you and the whole universe ahead, the colourful sky and puffy clouds appearing like a living canvas of an artist who poured his whole soul upon the single artwork—just for you to enjoy.

It was a selfish desire, but so pleasant, to feel special and one of a kind, to be chosen. And Guy of Gisborne was the only one to share this dreamy memory with, your choice of a perfect company to spend the rest of that promising day. His kisses were gentle and delicate, almost unlike him, but they made you shiver with anticipation, the way he was barely tasting you increasing your appetite. Nevertheless, you did not want to stop this moment nor exchange it for anything else, because for now, it was perfect.

Oh, if there only was a way to capture the time, you would surely hold this memory close to your heart, locked in a precious chest and would not show it to anyone else beside him.

“I feel like I am in the clouds when I am with you…” you admitted quietly and suddenly, Guy paused, his lips still on your skin before he slightly withdrew and, supported on the elbow, looked at you puzzled. “What?”

“It is nothing,” he answered, his gaze tracing over the line of your profile; first the nose, then chin, the column of the neck and then the curve of the breasts hidden under the fabric of the dress. “Quite a rare thing to say, isn’t it?”

“Maybe. But it is true.”

Guy smiled at you but there was something in his eyes which made you think that he was surely going to tease you about it. You almost regretted speaking your mind out loud, but just when you were about to mention it, he leaned closer and placed a kiss upon your cheek, so warm and smelling like a summer sun.

And goodness, his eyes were mesmerizing. You always loved them but at this hour, in this light, you fell in love with them once again. Contracted pupils allowed you to admire the whole glory of the cold blue colour, the shadows casted by his long eyelashes creating even more depth and the fact that he was looking straight at you creating an unspoken kind of intimacy.

His hand followed to the line of your jaw as his fingers trailed it softly, savouring the feeling of your skin. You were so beautiful, so fragile and responsive under his touch, so devoted and faithful—and he loved you so much. Before he met you, Guy would have never thought that any person could make him feel the way you did and contrary to what he always believed in, loving you was not painful. It did not have to be.

Loving you did not require losing any part of himself just so he could give it to you, it did not make him feel trapped nor limited—it made him feel free, allowed him to bloom and grow and he has never felt more alive than when he was with you. Everything he has ever heard from the others was a complete lie or a proof that none of them have ever experienced the purest, most wonderful kind of love, the one you willingly gave to him. And he was so proud and so completely, utterly happy that it was you who stumbled in his life in the most unexpected moment of it.

“You are surprisingly affectionate today, Sir Guy,” you noticed, when he kissed the corner of your lips and then hushed you for good.

It was impossible to focus on anything else beside him when he sucked your upper lip and then poked it with the tip of his tongue; suddenly the whole picturesque scenery disappeared and there was nothing else but him, his hand on your stomach, his hair tickling your face as he leaned over you and his kisses, the unspoken confessions repeated again and again, engraved in your soul.

When he broke the kiss, your lips parted with a soft click and he licked them, remembering your taste before smiling and saying:

“I do not know what would happen to me if I have never met you.”

There was a sting of sadness in your heart after hearing him say those words.

“You do not have to know,” you stated. “It does not matter, it never will. I do not plan to go anywhere.”

“I would not let you, anyway.”

“Of course you would not.” Rolling your eyes, you picked one of the single daisies growing nearby and placed it behind his ear. “Look at you… Goodness, you’re so cute!”

„I am many things”—Guy frowned—“but cute is definitely not one of them. You, on the other hand…”

The next kiss he gave you was entwined with the cheerful smiles against your connected lips, the single daisy falling on your dress when he embraced you tightly and the golden sun spilling all over you two in the sweetest moment of the whole eternity, shared by the two souls who happened to found each other in between the stars.


End file.
